


run (i'll still find you)

by jung_eunkyung



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding Kink, It's REALLY mild I promise, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Modern Royalty, Nipple Play, Not much plot but it's there, Omega Yoo Kihyun, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Sub Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Teabagging, Wait no the tags are too intense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 13:16:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20471639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jung_eunkyung/pseuds/jung_eunkyung
Summary: Prince Kihyun of the Yoo dynasty, Crown Prince of the modern day Kingdom of Korea was captivating in the deadliest of ways, and Hyunwoo had been all but enraptured.





	run (i'll still find you)

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted an assertive omega Kihyun, and I've always had the headcanon that heats don't affect all omegas the same way, hence I came up with this. Kudos is welcomed, but constructive criticism is much more appreciated! Enjoy!

It was bound to happen. The Prince had expressed interest in Hyunwoo early on from the time they knew one another, and the alpha himself had never explicitly said anything against it. It would also be a lie if Hyunwoo said he didn’t feel anything for the man. Prince Kihyun had caught his eye from the first time he’d seen him at a banquet – a time when he was newly appointed and was assigned to general security. With time (and a word from the Prince), Hyunwoo shot right up to being a part of the omegan royal’s personal security team. Yet, his fascination remained.

Deep purple hair, blending in and yet standing out all at once. Shapely, sparkling orbs that held a mischievous glint to them as he conversed with the minister who sat beside him. A small stature with a unique combination of delicate and imposing. A soft, sugary voice that could turn sharp and deadly in a moment. But he was also kind, willing to listen to anyone who had a problem and not only did he give them a solution, he would personally ensure to see it through until he was satisfied. From what Hyunwoo has seen, even the most critical of ministers oftentimes failed to find fault with his judgment.

Prince Kihyun of the Yoo dynasty, Crown Prince of the modern-day Kingdom of Korea was captivating in the deadliest of ways, and Hyunwoo had been all but enraptured.

That being said, the alpha most definitely did not lack sense of their situation; whatever it was, Kihyun was the _Prince_, and Hyunwoo was nothing more than his bodyguard, his aide. Entertaining anything outside the realm professionalism was pretty much _asking_ for a death sentence. Not that it made a difference, though; Prince Kihyun was known to be the stereotypical rebellious royal – stubborn and demanding, anyone and everyone had a hard time denying him anything, from his parents, the King and Queen right up to commoners who had a chance to interact with the dashing Prince.

And that was how Hyunwoo found himself strung along on a whirlwind of romance – one that ran on subtle touches and searing kisses, accompanied by the adrenaline that came with trying to not get caught. During the day the Prince would leave Hyunwoo red-faced as he tried to keep up with his escapades, and come nightfall it was no different, except Hyunwoo blushed this time from his Prince’s sweet words and even sweeter kisses. Loving Prince Kihyun was the most reckless thing he’d ever done (ironic considering the fact that his duty was to keep things safe and secure), and the possibility of getting caught loomed at the back of the alpha’s mind, but he was too stupid, too in love to care about it.

His actions eventually caught up to him, however. One fine morning, after spending the previous few days in the Prince’s chambers helping him deal with his heat Hyunwoo is met with the Queen – the monarch takes it upon herself to pay him a visit. It takes stern words on her part, nods and complicit silence on his, and they settle it: Hyunwoo was not to entertain the Prince – if he knew what was best for him.

So that was what he did: Hyunwoo ceased any sort of communication with Prince Kihyun, both personally and publicly, until weeks passed and Kihyun seemingly got the hint, and there was nothing more between them.

Everything hurt.

_No_, Hyunwoo supposed. The heavy feeling in his limbs is not akin to pain, rather the alpha felt… sluggish. Almost as if he’d been… d_rugged_, he gasped internally. Almond-shaped eyes shoot open, darting around in a panic as he struggles to get up. It’s then he realizes that he’s stripped bare, with his hands tied to each end of the large, comfortable bed. His first thought was naturally, _where’s the Prince, is he okay I need to get to him, what’s going-_

“Bold of you to assume I can take care of my own heat after spending my last one with that fat cock.” Hyunwoo’s blood runs cold and he freezes in place at the familiar voice. It’s just as the owner of the voice enters his field of vision that Hyunwoo’s mind manages to put a name to the deep blue, ornately-patterned walls. Hyunwoo’s breath catches in his throat at the sight. It’s the Prince, and he looks _ethereal_. The alpha’s mouth turns dry as his eyes rake the form of the royal, standing proud and unclothed in front of him, an ever-present glint in his pretty eyes.

He stalks forward slowly, gaze and movements predator-like, until he straddles the alpha, cushioning Hyunwoo’s half-hard cock between his warm cheeks. The Prince leans downward to capture Hyunwoo’s lips in a deep kiss, breaths exchanging and tongues meeting sensually. Hyunwoo moans into Kihyun’s mouth because it’s been too long and dear _God_, he missed the omega so damn much and here he was assaulting Hyunwoo, overwhelming him in all the best ways.

Kihyun pulls away, a thick string of saliva still connecting their lips before he kisses his way down Hyunwoo’s throat, leaving burning trails in his wake. The alpha drew mouthfuls of air, desperately inhaling the saccharine scent that lingered in the air and overshadowed his own potent mint. Kihyun’s natural scent was sweet – Hyunwoo could never put a name to it, but if he had to compare he would say that it smelled like salted caramel. Now, though, the entire space positively _reeked_ of burnt sugar, with bitter notes Hyunwoo could almost taste with his tongue, and he couldn’t get enough of it.

He whimpers when the omega’s mouth closes around his left nipple, tongue flicking at the stiff skin. The Prince gives the other nipple similar treatment, suckling at the dusky skin as Hyunwoo thrashed against him. “My- my Prince,” he gasps, groaning when the omega tuts and grazes his teeth on the raised skin in warning. “I’m not your Prince, Hyunwoo,” he states, voice steady, though his cheeks and neck share a heavy, pink flush. He smirks at the small shout of “Ah!” that the alpha lets out when he thumbs at his nipples roughly. “Kihyun!”

“Good boy,” the omega coos in reply, carding warm fingers through Hyunwoo’s dark strands They spend a little bit like that, and Hyunwoo somehow feels like there’s a rock of some sort lodged in his throat as he looks deep into the omega’s eyes. “Did I do something?,” Kihyun asks, and he may be the one with the upper hand, but he sounds so lost, so sad, it makes Hyunwoo’s heart clench at how sensitive Kihyun really is. “No, no, it’s not you, I promise,” he reassures, words tumbling out of his mouth in a rush, yet the omega remained sceptical. “I- well, it-,” Hyunwoo tried, before giving in and mumbling two words in a small voice. “Your mother.”

He expects Kihyun to connect the dots, waits to receive the omega’s ranting at his stupidity, but the royal merely smiles, a knowing look in his eyes. “I knew it,” he declared triumphantly, before adding “Just needed you to tell me yourself. Thank you, Hyunwoo.” The playful twinkle in his orbs returns, and before the alpha can process it Kihyun’s mouth is on his cock, swallowing it down.

Hyunwoo is Kihyun’s first lover, so what he lacks in experience, he makes up for with sheer want and enthusiasm. His lips are soft as they wrap around the hard girth and his tongue works _wonders_, manoeuvring around as much as he could and coating it with his drool. He is stubborn, insistent, keeping it entirely down the length of his throat even as the muscles spasm, unused to sudden intrusion. For Hyunwoo, though, it’s pure heaven and he’s whimpering each time the omega’s moist cavern tightens around him.

Kihyun finally lets go and Hyunwoo shamelessly _whines_ at the loss, but suddenly he feels the warm, wet slide of the omega’s tongue as he laps at Hyunwoo’s balls, nuzzling the rough flesh with the tip of his nose reverently. Hyunwoo doesn’t realise until his eyes blur that he’s crying, sobbing out desperate pleas as Kihyun all but turns a deaf ear, too busy pressing his face into the base of the alpha’s cock and taking whiffs of his herbal scent. “Kihyun,” he begs, but the omega simply croons at him from his place between Hyunwoo’s legs.

The alpha is left heady and lax for a little, taking deep, shuddering breaths as he tried to collect himself, but then all of a sudden he has to bite his lip to stifle a scream and wiggles helplessly as his brain short-circuits, because Kihyun’s mouth is suddenly moving even lower, tongue reaching out to probe between full asscheeks. “Fuck, Kihyun, _fuck_!” He can _feel_ the omega smirking against his skin, but the ministrations don’t stop. If anything, they increase in frequency, and soon enough Kihyun is hungrily eating him out, small, pale palms spreading his globes apart to force himself even closer to Hyunwoo’s hole.

Hyunwoo doesn’t stand a chance, not when Kihyun is kissing his rim, murmuring praise after praise about how sweet Hyunwoo tastes, how good he smells, how Kihyun wants to devour him forever if he could, all while listening to the alpha’s choked cries and taking pleasure in his limited writhing. By the time he pulls back, Kihyun is red in the face, and the entire bottom half is a perfect mess of his own saliva, his hair in a similar state from Hyunwoo’s precum dripping from the head of his stiff cock while he licked Hyunwo’s ass. Hyunwoo pants and moans as they kiss, struggling against his restraints from being uncomfortably hard for so long and not being able to do anything about it.

“I’ll fuck you next time,” the omega promises, and Hyunwoo almost creams himself at the image his mind paints. “But right now I really need to sit on your cock until I’m pumped full of your cum.” Dear God, Kihyun’s words alone could drive the alpha insane, and he was loving every second of it. What an idiot he was to think that he could give up on this amazing omega. Kihyun climbs back to sit on top of his thighs, and Hyunwoo nearly drools when he feels the omega’s slick dribble lewdly onto his skin. Kihyun is muttering crude words like a man possessed, and it turns the alpha on even more until the logical part of his brain makes sense of what Kihyun is saying.

“Can’t wait to have that big dick in me, stretching me open so much it fucking hurts,” the omega says lewdly as he sticks a finger, then two inside himself. “Can’t wait to make you _finally_ knot me, give me all the pups I’ve been wanting. Gonna make you breed me so well I’ll carry _litters_ for you.” That has Hyunwoo’s eyes widening in alarm.

They never spoke about mating or having kids – save for the first and only time Hyunwoo helped Kihyun through his last heat, and even then they hadn’t been fully intimate; Hyunwoo wanted to make sure Kihyun was okay with it and not letting his heat cloud his judgement, even as the omega’s cries ranged from earnest begging to threatening have Hyunwoo beheaded if he didn’t “Stick that fucking cock in me, Hyunwoo, _please_, _fuck_!”

“Wait… wait, Kihyun-,” Hyunwoo protests, tugging at the binds desperately. “_Shut up_,” the omega snarls in reply, eyes no longer teasing and instead fiery with lust. He’s got three fingers in himself now, and Hyunwoo can’t tear his sight away from how they slip in and out of Kihyun so smoothly. “I’ve had enough of waiting for you to come around, you’ve no idea how much I cried when you started ignoring me out of the blue. No idea how much it hurt when you didn’t even _look _at me.”

Hyunwoo can feel the guilt taking a hold of his chest, squeezing his heart painfully as he heard each word the omega bitterly spewed, but Kihyun saves him from a reply when he roughly grabs at the alpha’s cock and slides right down on it, mumbling: “No idea how hard I fell for you by then.” By then the alpha is far gone, too taken by the amazing feeling of being one with the omega, of being inside him. Their scents intertwined just like them, the alpha’s own minty scent calming him down while the omega’s sweetness excited him even more, and the combination of that along with the smell of sex left Hyunwoo feeling almost high, like he’d taken a drug of some sort.

Above him, Kihyun hums leisurely, droopy eyes rolling into the back of his head before flicking downwards to regard the male below him. Hyunwoo made him feel so wanted, even like this – tied down and forced to submit to Kihyun’s whims and fancy – and the omega _basked _in it, took to it like a moth to flame. “Hyunwoo, _alpha_,” he drawled, lips curling into a pleased smirk, “you feel so, so _good_ in me.” Hyunwoo moans as Kihyun swivels his hips, matching his clenching and unclenching to the pulsing of Hyunwoo’s girth.

There’s a knock on the door, and the couple freezes in surprise. Hyunwoo’s eyes meet Kihyun’s, and a shiver crawls up his spine at the angelic smile the younger gives him. The omega has something up his sleeve, and Hyunwoo doesn’t think it means well for either of them. Still, he_ is_ tied up, so he can’t do much either way. “Come in,” Kihyun calls sweetly, leaning forward to bring his lips to whisper into the alpha’s red ears as he pulls the blanket over them. Hyunwoo tries to get a word in, but Kihyun goes back to fucking himself on Hyunwoo’s cock and it dies down on the tip of his tongue.

“Let’s give them a show, honey.”

And it’s just as the door opens and the faces of the queen and the king, along with the Prince’s other guards register in his vision. The alpha can hear the shocked gasps behind him, but his eyes are locked on Kihyun, who seems to be occupied with riding Hyunwoo, not an ounce of shame present in him. The queen is outraged, her face a bright scarlet and chest heaving. She marches forward, disgust apparent in her usually unfeeling orbs, and the way she regards Hyunwoo would normally have him scrambling and apologising profusely, but he’ll be damned if he gives anything other than _his_ omega even a sliver of his attention, so he reciprocates and bucks his hips upwards.

“Yoo Kihyun!”

Kihyun doesn’t even look like he heard her, gasping delightfully at the sudden feeling of Hyunwoo thrusting into him.

God in heaven, Hyunwoo regretted even _considering_ leaving the omega. And that’s the only thought that he manages to form, not even noticing the rest of them leaving the room. All the male can focus on is the pale man on top of him, crying out for Hyunwoo’s cock as if it was his lifeline, and he finally gives in. “Kihyun,” he pants, “untie me, please.” They pause, and the omega reaches over to undo the ropes that held the alpha prisoner, hands slipping twice when Hyunwoo playfully thrusts his cock deeper, catching the omega by surprise. He’s successful on the third try, and Hyunwoo doesn’t miss a beat as he folds his legs and grabs at the omega’s round hips, plowing away without mercy.

Kihyun’s eyes are teary, but his voice is full of conviction as he encourages the alpha. “_Fuck_ yes, fuck me properly Hyunwoo, I want my pups, give it to me, c’mon,” he says breathily, leaning down to lick at Hyunwoo’s neck, right by his jugular as he feels Hyunwoo’s thrusts stutter, unable to penetrate the omega easily as his knot grows. “_Yes_,” he hisses, “knot me, make me yours, cum right into my belly and let me bear our pups, knot me, fu-.” He’s cut short by the alpha’s warm, calloused palm reaching between them to curl around his cock and pump him, just as he holds Kihyun still and lets his knot grow inside the omega.

Kihyun moans at the feeling, lets himself come undone as Hyunwoo fucks him full, knot dragging against his sensitive walls as he humped the omega. He’s left to catch his breath as the alpha does the same, and everything is quiet between them for a moment. They look into each other’s eyes, and Hyunwoo’s reaches for Kihyun’s hand, encasing the soft palm in his own. “I’m sorry,” he whispers honestly, the pain of his regret flashing clear in his eyes. Kihyun surprises him, as he always does, when his only reply is a smirk.

“Fuck me good the rest of my heat and I’ll forgive you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Smut isn't my forte, so let me know how it was! I'd love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
